Autumn bliss
by Haru Nonaka
Summary: Hannah Abbott, un jour d'automne, des souvenirs et un premiers sortilège...    ma participation Hors Compétition pour le concours que j'ai lancé sur hpf  les premiers sortilèges .


Le gui mange les arbres nus qui bordent la voie, le train cahote sur les rails, la campagne défile derrière la fenêtre en nuances de roux et de gris, le vert des sapins vire au noir, découpant de grandes ombres sur le ciel sombre.  
La lumière commence à décliner, tandis que je m'approche peu à peu de ma destination.

Soudain, je reconnais le paysage, les arbustes et le clocher du petit village qui se dessine au tournant. Le train ralentit dans un chuintement métallique qui me tire à moitié de ma torpeur. Je saisis mon petit sac et mon écharpe aux couleurs jaune et noir de ma maison et je me précipite hors du compartiment.

Sur le petit quai, quelques personnes attendent des passagers et je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher un instant des yeux une silhouette en manteau carmin près du petit porche en briques à l'entrée de la gare.

Je baisse les yeux et observe consciencieusement le sol tout en zigzaguant vers la sortie, bousculant un couple au passage. Leurs cris de protestation me parviennent faiblement, assourdis par le voile invisible qui m'enveloppe ces derniers temps. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, je tourne à gauche et remonte tranquillement la rue. Cinq heures sonnent au clocher.  
Je suis arrivée à l'orée du village et je l'aperçois: la petite maison de campagne est toujours la même, peut-être plus décrépite que dans mes souvenirs, mais immuable et rassurante.

Je pousse le portillon en fer forgé et sors une petite clef de ma poche, hésitant soudainement à la tourner dans la serrure. Mon cœur s'agite dans ma poitrine. La porte s'ouvre sans grincer, et une odeur de renfermé me prend à la gorge. Je sors ma baguette et allume les lampes du couloir d'un tour de poignet, avant d'ouvrir les autres entrées pour chasser l'odeur d'abandon de la maison de mes souvenirs d'enfances, et des siens.

La nuit est tombée, je suis assise par terre au milieu de photos, de lettres et de dessins, je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, je sens seulement que quelque chose m'a poussée à revenir ici.  
Je range tout soigneusement, je descends au rez-de-chaussée, et m'assoie sur la balancelle sous la petite véranda qui donne sur le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Je tire une couverture de mon sac, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, je ne sens plus ni le chaud ni le froid.  
Le petit village en contrebas est éclairé, je reste dans le noir les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de dormir, incapable de me lever.

...

Je suis partie de Glasgow ce matin, sans rien dire sur ma destination. J'ai juste laissé un mot indiquant que j'avais décidé d'accepter l'invitation de mon cousin Edward à passer quelques jours chez lui à Londres.  
En général, mon père ne vérifie pas ce genre de détails, me tenant pour plus responsable que je ne le suis du haut de mes 17 ans tout justes. Mais ces derniers jour ne donnent pas dans l'habituel et il est bien possible qu'il s'inquiète pour moi en ce moment même.  
Je ne regrette pourtant pas ma fuite (car c'en est une), qu'elle blesse quelqu'un ne me touche pas tant que ca, rien ne me touche, je me fais l'impression d'une statue taillée dans le marbre: froide, solide, réaliste mais artificielle.

Je me dégoûte pour mon incapacité à réagir de la façon que l'on attend de moi, à crier, pleurer, tomber et accepter le soutien de ceux qui sont venus pour me l'accorder.  
Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas reconnu le corps que l'on enterrait, comme si j'assistais aux funérailles d'une inconnue je n'ai pas reconnu ma mère dans les oraisons funèbres que ses collègues du ministère lui adressaient.

Oui, ma mère est morte... assassinée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.  
Elle travaille... enfin, travaillait dans la surveillance des importations de plantes magiques réputées comme dangereuses. Je ne sais pas si la cause est son travail ou tout simplement son statut de née moldue, mais la marque des ténèbres assombrissait le ciel au-dessus de son logement de fonction lorsque l'on a découvert son corps sans vie.

...

Les lumières du village se sont éteintes, mes jambes s'agitent comme celles d'une enfant, entraînant la balancelle avec elles. Mes cheveux se soulèvent et retombent, je sens, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le souffle froid du vent sur ma peau.

...

J'ai sept ans, le jardin devant moi est blanc, il a neigé la veille. Je boude... les bras croisés et les lèvres serrées. Mon cousin me fait des grimaces et je songe à lui effacer son air suffisant en le forçant à manger encore un peu de neige. Mais bon, on m'a punie pour ça, alors je me dis que recommencer ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire.  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde le défend, il est plus âgé que moi d'un an. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il peut utiliser la magie. Ses parents avaient l'air si fiers de lui quand il a changé ce caillou en crapaud en se servant de la baguette de sa mère !

Il s'est moqué de moi parce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire pareil, et il a dit que c'était sûrement parce que ma mère était fille de moldus que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie. Je lui ai juste montré que je savais au moins me servir de mes poings.

Maman m'a dit que c'était tout-à-fait normal que je ne sache pas encore me servir de la magie, et que, même si je n'étais pas une sorcière, je serais toujours cent fois mieux que cet idiot, parce que je suis sa fille.  
Mais elle s'émerveille avec les autres devant les tours d'Edward alors je me sens triste, seule, et, en plus, j'ai faim.

Dans le coin à gauche, il y a des framboisiers, mais ils ressemblent à de simples bouts de bois morts et tristes et n'intéressent personne, comme moi...

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de me souvenir du goût des framboises. Ma mère dit que c'est le meilleur fruit au monde, et je trouve aussi. Elle dit souvent en riant qu'il y a deux points sur lesquels je suis sa copie conforme : les cheveux blonds et la gourmandise.

Les autres sont rentrés à l'intérieur, dans le salon, Je ne sais pas si je peux les rejoindre, mais je descends de la balancelle et cours jouer avec la neige.  
Je m'approche des framboisiers et mon gant s'accroche à l'une des plantes. Je l'enlève et essaye de le détacher. J'y arrive après avoir ôté le second gant. La plante est étrangement tiède sous mes doigts et je sens des picotements me parcourir le bras.

Une lumière dorée semble m'entourer et je panique et crie, attirant les adultes affolés vers l'extérieur.

Le temps qu'ils sortent dans le jardin, ma frayeur s'est muée en éclats de rire et j'observe, les yeux brillants, la progression de cette vague de chaleur qui sort de moi et qui fait bourgeonner les framboisiers puis fleurir, pour enfin s'arrêter au stade où les fruits rouges et mûrs m'appellent à les cueillir.

Ma mère réagit avant les autres, cueille et me tend une framboise, puis, pose sa main sur ma tête en murmurant "voila pour toi, petite sorcière"...

...

Me suis-je assoupie? Je n'en suis pas sûre: mon souvenir semblait si réel.

Le ciel commence a s'éclaircir, le soleil sera bientôt levé.  
Les arbres ont grandi et le jardin me semble beaucoup plus petit, plus triste aussi.

Une brouette renversée rouille près du petit appentis, les feuilles mortes tapissent le sol et frémissent sous la brise. Les framboisiers se sont propagés de l'autre coté de la barrière; envahis par les orties, ils penchent la tête vers le sol boueux.

Je me lève, un peu engourdie par le froid et m'en approche de quelques pas. Perdus derrière les feuilles je peux distinguer quelques éclats d'un rouge sombre. Je m'approche et frôle un fruit qui se détache presque immédiatement tombant dans le creux de ma paume.  
J'hésite un instant, puis le porte a mes lèvres.

La saveur mi sucrée mi acide de la baie emplit ma bouche, un frisson me parcourt, mes jambes faiblissent et je glisse à terre. Je sens mes barrières s'écrouler une à une, la douleur se répandre en moi, lancinante et violente à la fois . Je tente de me retenir à quelque chose, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble tandis que mon corps se recroqueville.  
Des sentiments contradictoires bouillent en moi: rage, douleur, colère, soulagement...

Je reste prostrée jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière me fasse relever la tête.  
Ma vue est brouillée par le flot ininterrompu de larmes, mais je distingue tout de même la silhouette qui se tient immobile à quelques mètres de moi.  
Je sens mes pleurs se tarir, et je me détends un peu.

Un long moment, nous restons ainsi, à nous regarder dans un silences empli de paroles , puis mon père lance d'un ton léger:

- Je pensais bien te trouver là. J'ai appelé Ed avant de partir au travail et il m'a dit que tu n'avais même pas posé ne serait ce que le bout d'un orteil sur le chemin de Traverse.

Il vient s'asseoir à mes cotés et me prend dans ses bras en murmurant avec douceur:

- Je vois que ma petite fille a appris l'art du mensonge.

Je me blottis contre lui, un faible sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.

Nous restons tous deux quelques temps happés par nos souvenirs, tandis que les rayons du soleil se répandent dans le jardin, chassant les ombres.  
Je finis par me lever. Tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout, je demande:

- On rentre à la maison?

- D'accord. Il faut bien que je prévienne que je ne retourne pas au boulot aujourd'hui.

Il époussette sa robe et remet ses lunettes en place avant de me tendre le bras pour transplaner. J'arrête mon geste juste avant de le saisir: une idée germe dans mon esprit.

- Pars devant, j'ai un billet de train pour le retour, de toute façon.

- Ça va aller, Hannah, tu es sûre?

- J'ai encore une petite chose à faire et je rentre, je te promets.

Il hoche la tête puis, transplane, non sans m'avoir jeté son regard " je suis un père sérieux et surprotecteur, tu le sais, ça!".

Je sors ma baguette et déterre un framboisier, puis détache mon foulard et m'en sers pour envelopper le pied. J'attrape mon sac abandonné à côté de la balancelle et ferme la maison. Je descends la rue en courant, puis jette un dernier regard à la bâtisse vide avant de prendre le chemin de la gare. La vie a repris un peu de ses couleurs.

...

Bien des années ont passé depuis ce moment, mais ce souvenir est encore clair dans ma mémoire. Je rends visite à ma mère aujourd'hui… Neville s'est vu proposer le poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard pour l'an prochain et je veux lui annoncer. Je gravis la colline, déambulant entre les stèles antiques du vieux cimetière de Glasgow.

Je finis par rejoindre sa tombe, un peu à l'écart, ensorcelée pour ne pas détonner parmi les autres. Je m'assois et commence à parler, tandis que mon regard embrasse le panorama.  
C'est bientôt Noël, la neige rend la ville silencieuse et paisible, je sais qu'elle apprécierait cette vue.  
Je n'apporte jamais de fleurs, mais veille à ce que le framboisier que j'ai planté se porte bien.  
Je passe la main sur l'inscription érodée de la stèle:

_Ci-Gît Patience Abbott,_  
_Lumineuse et regrettée épouse et mère_  
_1958-1997_

en guise d'au revoir.


End file.
